All That Matters
by Charley In Need of Attention
Summary: Puck and Rachel have a strange relationship, but can a new face change all that? Rated T for language later on. I don't own Glee. Shame...
1. Prologue: Promises are broken

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but if I did there would be more Puckleberry! **

**

* * *

**

Prologue

Noah approached the young girl that was sat shivering on the pavement, her arms around her knees. Silently he sat down beside her and put his arm around his shoulders, hugging her close.  
"I'm sorry." he whispered into her hair. She took her arms from her knees and turned to him.  
"I have to leave." She said her tears staining her cheeks.  
"Oh, okay. I'll see you tomorrow then," Noah started to get up. He held out his hand to her.  
"No, you don't understand, I have to go, permanently." A fresh tear rolled down her cheek.  
"I don't understand."

"Mom and Dad said in their will they wanted me to go to this school in England. I leave tomorrow morning."  
"So you're just leaving," Noah looked down at his best friend. "What will I do without you?"  
"You'll be okay, I mean you're six, that's like really old."  
"Yeah but you're five, you shouldn't have to do this on your own."

Noah looked at his best friend in the entire world, Alyssa Darkes; his eyes were prickling, threatening to fill with tears. He hadn't cried since his Dad left. Silently he pulled the now standing Alyssa to him and hugged her tight.  
"Promise me you'll write _everyday" _He said thickly, into her hair.  
"As long as you do." Noah felt her tear seep through his top.

Noah reached into his pocket and pull out a silver box. He handed it to Alyssa  
"I was going to give you this for your birthday but I suppose I should probably give it to you. Alyssa opened the box. Inside, nestled in a silk cushion was a charm bracelet.  
"And I thought you should have this too, I looked all over for one that have one. But I couldn't find one so I had to go second best" Noah pulled a small charm out of his pocket. It was a silver pair of ballet shoes.  
"Oh Noah, it's beautiful." She put her hand on Noah cheek and kissed the other.  
"I'll come back, I promise." She walked back into the house. Noah looked after her  
"_Promises are broken." _He whispered

**

* * *

****a betcha thought the girl was Rachel! But Alyssa is incredibly important so I thought you should know her background. Reveiw please!**

H


	2. From The Composer's Mouth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but if I did there would be more Puckleberry! **

**

* * *

**

Puck wondered through the halls of McKinley High, slushie cup in hand. He didn't want to do it, not really, but his reputation was at stake and that was at an all time low anyway.

There was a new student, a transfer from England. Normally he would pass it down. But he was in a bad mood, he was yet to receive a letter from Alyssa. At the moment she was the only real friend he had and he hadn't seen her in over 11 years. Puck didn't even know what she looked like, not really. And now she hadn't written to him.

He drew his mind away from Alyssa; Karofsky had told him the new girl got the locker at the end of the hall, next to the Glee room. She was taking books from her locker. She was tall, slim, but the most striking feature was her long, tumbling, waterfall of vibrant red hair. As he approached her he noticed a gold charm bracelet on her wrist, Puck had given Alyssa a bracelet like that.  
"No, Puck concentrate, you can't associate this girl with Alyssa, no remorse." Puck thought to himself.

The girl turned, Puck readied his hand taking aim. Then he noticed a gold chain around her neck, two pendants hung from it, one was a gold locket with a type of crest on it. The slushie cup fell from his hand, because the other was a silver pair of ballet shoes.  
"Alyssa?" His voice cracked slightly. The girl, Alyssa looked up from her map.  
"Noah?" He voice sounded incredulous. She stepped forward; Puck closed the gap between them and hugged her tightly.  
"What are you doing here?" Alyssa said after she stepped back from the hug.  
"What do you mean, what am I doing here? What are you doing here?"  
"I got transferred," It was only then he registered her accent.

"Whoa," he said  
"Whoa what?" Alyssa looked worried for a brief moment.  
"You went British" Alyssa's face fell "no, no I think it's pretty cool. Suits you, makes you unique" Alyssa smiled and it was at that moment Puck realised how much he missed her, and he didn't care how many people were in the corridor he hugged his best friend as hard as he could.

The next day Alyssa walked down the halls well aware of the whispers that surrounded her.  
" Did you hear..."  
"Puckerman and the transfer..."  
"I heard it was a summer romance gone good..." Alyssa rolled her eyes at the last comment. She adjusted her brown Motercross biker jacket. Her outfit was enough to raise a few eyebrows. Alyssa was staying firmly patriotic to the country that was her home for the past 11 years. She wore a black Punkyfish t-shirt which had a a Union Jack splayed across her chest, she wore a pair blue distressed shorts and her favourite Alexander McQueen boots. She carried two bags, both had skulls on. One carried her moterbike helmet and trousers. The other was her book bag and keys and other things a girl might carry. Her moterbike (which she did have a license for) was blue **(link on my profile). **

Puck came up behind her and poked into her hips. She squeaked and turned around to see Puck smirking at her.  
" Wipe that stupid look of your face, you look as if you are mentally retarded." Puck frowned, then he shrugged and put his arm over Alyssa's shoulders.  
" You know you're lucky you're my best friend otherwise you would be dead" Alyssa smiled evilly  
"You would never hit a girl."  
"True." Puck tried to take Alyssa's bag from her but she flapped his hand away.  
"I can look after myself you know." Alyssa glared at Puck.  
"Really you sure about that?"  
"Noah, I have titanium knuckles,"  
"Do I even want to know how you got that."  
"I broke my hand three times in six months."  
"Ouch." Puck grimiced.  
"Yeah it was."

By the way I forgot to ask. Why did you get transfered?" Puck asked.  
"Well I may have, maybe, um, blown up the science lab." After she'd finished Alyssa looked up at Puck through her eyelashes. Puck just stared at her incredulously.  
"You. Blew. Up. The. Science Lab." He said slowly "That. Is. The most badass thing I have ever heard of. Huh, never thought you had it in you."  
"Well it wasn't really my fault that much, I didn't realise the big block of shiny stuff was sodium and not the compound that I've forgotten the name of." She paused for breath. "So how was I to know that it would react that badly with the water..." She trailed off when Puck put his fingers to her lips.

"Sorry I'm babbling aren't I." Aylssa looked so innocent, that Puck had to laugh, because if what she had told him in her letters was true, this was far from the truth.  
"A little." Puck said shrugging. "But it's cute." Alyssa looked slightly offended, which Puck suspected wasn't fake.  
"Noah Puckerman I am many things; evil, rebellious, incredibly hot and the best damn dancer in Europe but I am _not _cute." Puck din't say anything for a few moments.  
"You talk a lot don't you?"  
"Only with you and that's probably because I don't get interupted when I'm writing to you."

"Anyway I found this last night." Puck drew a few crumpled sheets out of his bag and handed them to Alyssa.  
" Oh wow, you kept them." Alyssa said looking at the sheets with the title ' Black Star'. "You know this was the first song I ever wrote."  
"I know you told me, you wrote when you were seven." Suddenly Puck took Alyssa's hand and led her to the piano.  
Come on let's hear how it sounds coming from the composer's mouth."

* * *

Still no Puckleberry sorry but there will be soon don't worry I'm gonna use a lot of Avril Lavigne's songs so I'm gonna say now I don't own them.


	3. Welcome To New Directions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but if I did there would be more Puckleberry! **

Puck pulled Alyssa on to the stage and led her to the piano  
"Noah I've got to go home soon."  
"Please Aly, if you can write stuff as good as this when you were seven I'm sure the stuff you write now is amazing and if you can sing, you could be just what the Glee club needs." Puck had spent most of the day telling Alyssa about Glee. Alyssa considered the idea before saying;  
"Alright, fine but I ain't promising any thing 'kay." She sat down at the piano and ran her fingers over the keys.

She played the first few notes of the melody tentivly before getting into the music. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth.  
_"Black Star_  
_Black Star_  
_Forever you will be_  
_A shining star, shining star_  
_Be whatever you can be,_  
_A rock star, rock star_  
_You will always be a black star._  
_Black star_  
_Black star_  
_Black star_  
_Black star_  
_Black star"_

When she finished she opened her eyes and looked shyly sidewards at Puck. Puck realised his mouth was hanging open and he promptly shut it.  
"Well what do you think?" Alyssa asked.  
"I think, you are coming with me because Glee is starting and you need to meet Mr Schue." Alyssa smiled broadly.

Most of the Glee clun were in the rehearsal room when Mr Schuster walked in. He paused at the door scanning the room before walking to the piano.  
"Where's Puck?" he asked the Glee kids, while rifling through sheet music. Everyone looked to Finn  
"Well I don't know sir." Finn said "I haven't seen him since the end of school."  
"Sorry I'm late." Puck walked into the room with a very red-headed girl in tow. "Mr Schue there's something I want to talk to you and the rest of Glee about." He took the girl with him by the shoulders and put her in front of him.  
"Everyone this is Aly..." at that the girl looked at Puck and very delicately and purposely stood on his toe. "... Alyssa and I know that technically she's too young but she's like crazy talented and I really think she could be what we need." Mr Schuester thought for a moment and then said  
"Well lets hear her then." Puck smiled and pushed Alyssa towards the piano, whispering in her ear. She muttered something about a work in progress to Puck, who chuckled and reached for his guitar in response.

Sighing Alyssa sat down at the piano and began to play. At first she seemed shy but she began to become lost in the music. When she began to sing Mr Schue heard the whol room go silent, even Santana and Brittany stopped whispering to listen to the young girl ant the piano.  
_"Waking up I see that everything is OK_  
_The first time in my life and now it's so great_  
_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_  
_I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_  
_This is the best feeling_

_[Chorus]_  
_This innocence is brilliant_  
_I hope that it will stay_  
_This moment is perfect_  
_Please don't go away_  
_I need you now_  
_And I'll hold on to it_  
_Don't you let it pass you by_

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear_  
_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_  
_Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here_  
_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_  
_This is the best feeling_

_[Chorus]_

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming_  
_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_  
_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_  
_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming_  
_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_  
_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_  
_This innocence is brilliant_  
_Makes you wanna cry_  
_This innocence is brilliance_  
_Please don't go away_  
_Cause I need you now_  
_And I'll hold on to it_  
_Don't you let it pass you by_

_[Chorus]"_

When Alyssa stopped playing there was a silence.  
"Well?" Alyssa and Puck said together. Mr Schue took a deep breath.  
"Welcome to New Directions Alyssa." 


End file.
